


Kdopak by se Vlka bál?

by ArtieWiles



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Hercules (1997), Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Mulan (1998), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, One Shot
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtieWiles/pseuds/ArtieWiles
Summary: Moderní AU kriminálka s kapkou vtipu. Disney VS Grimmové. Nové pohádky VS původní, krvavé lidovky. Detektivové Mulan a Herkules míří na místo činu se dvěma mrtvolami a... nebude to pěkný pohled. Jednohubka s otevřeným koncem.
Relationships: Fa Mulan/Li Shang
Kudos: 2





	Kdopak by se Vlka bál?

Zrovna si v kuchyňce přelila zelený čaj, když tam strčil svou blonďatou hlavu Herk.

„Sbal se, Mumu, šéf nás chce v Dubový."

Příšernou přezdívku ignorovala a s povzdechem odložila konvici. „V Dubový? Co tam?"

Herk se opřel o rám dveří. „Vražda. Prý to je drsný. Hodně krve. Jsi si jistá, že to zvládneš?" zeptal se jí nevinně. Svou ohromnou postavou zablokoval celé dveře. Sahala mu sotva pod prsa. „Možná bys tady měla zůstat. Vezmu s sebou Hawkinse. Nebo Gastona. Šéf to určitě pochopí."

„Měli bychom si pospíšit. Víš, jak šéf nesnáší čekání," řekla mu místo toho a udělala krok dopředu, aby mu ukázala, že chce projít.

Neuhnul. „Ale jestli vážně chceš jít, postarám se o tebe," usmál se a dal jí ruku na rameno. „Drž se u mě a budeš v bezpečí. A chytím tě, kdybys omdlela. Klidně ti i podržím vlasy, kdybys zvracela. Slibuju."

Málem protočila oči, ale místo toho se usmála, vytáhla se na špičky a položila mu ruku na býčí šíji. Překvapeně se na ni podíval, ale hned se zazubil. Začal se shýbat a nadechl se, aby něco řekl.

V ten moment stiskla palcem akupresní bod a on se pod její rukou zhroutil. Jakmile byly dveře volné, proklouzla kolem něj, a ještě na odchodu houkla přes rameno: „Sejdeme se v garáži."

„Podvádíš!" zavolal za ní Herkules.

Pousmála se. Byl jako přerostlý kluk. Mít ho za parťáka bylo peklo, ale svou práci odváděl kupodivu dobře.

Ze židle si vzala bundu a připnula si služební zbraň.

„Mulan, cos mu udělala tentokrát?" zeptal se pobaveně Jim, který měl stůl přes uličku. „Tváří se jako odkopnutý štěně, kterýmu jsi sebrala lízátko."

Usmála se na něj. „Jen malá lekce."

„Už ti přestane říkat Mumu? _Pusu, zlato i kočku_ si hodně rychle rozmyslel."

Pokrčila rameny. „To ještě není tak strašný, v armádě mi říkali Ping."

„Předpokládám, že to v čínštině něco znamená, viď?" zeptal se jí Jim.

Ušklíbla se. „Jo, znamená."

„A co ti teda provedl teď?"

Zvedla obočí. „Řekl, že na případ nemám žaludek. A chtěl vzít místo mě tebe."

Jim rychle zvedl ruce do vzduchu. „Já místo tebe nikam nepůjdu. Nejsem sebevrah."

„Ne, na rozdíl od Herka máš mozek a umíš ho používat." Vydala se ke dveřím. „Uvidíme se později!"

„Burgrárna večer? Přitáhni i manžu!"

Za chůze se otočila a šla pár kroků pozadu. „Vyřídím, že jsi mu tak řekl!"

Okamžitě ho přešel úsměv. „Mulan! Tvůj manžel mě zabije! Má krev bude na tvých rukách!"

Zasmála se. „Od toho je mýdlo!"

Sjela do garáže. Herkules už byl opřený o auto a hodil jí klíčky. „Bude lepší, když budeš mít zaměstnaný ruce," řekl nonšalantně a přešel ke dveřím spolujezdce.

Zacinkala s nimi. „Souhlasím. Nechme si své ruce každý pro sebe."

Herk místo odpovědi jen nastoupil.

Potřásla hlavou. Kdy se ten chlap už probere?

Celou cestu Herk uraženě mlčel a hrál si s rádiem. Nakonec ho se samolibým úsměvem nechal na country stanici. „Tohle je klasika," řekl významně.

Mulan souhlasně zamručela a dál sledovala cestu.

Herkules hudbu o něco zesílil.

Periferně ho viděla, jak po ní pokujuje a čeká, co ona na to.

Skřípavá a uječená hudba se dala vytěsnit mnohem líp, než jeho Tom Ford kolínská. Tabák a vanilka je možná dobrá kombinace, ale ne, když se v ní vykoupete.

Poslední zabrnkání benja následovala vteřina klidu. Pak to začalo nanovo. Tuhle písničku nejen že poznala, ale měla ji i docela ráda. Bylo překvapivé, kolik chlapů v její jednotce zpívalo zamilovaný písničky. A při téhle se dobře klusalo s dvaceti kily na zádech.

Prsty vyťukávala rytmus o volant a jakmile zpěvák spustil refrén, přidala se k němu: „But don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart. I just don't think he'd understand. And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart, he might blow up and kill this man."

Při zatáčení doprava střelila pohledem po Herkovi. Úplně viděla, jak mu chudákovi šrotují kolečka v hlavě. Nevšímala si ho a zpívala dál. Byla to dobrá písnička plná dobrých vzpomínek. Ling ji jednou ze sázky zazpíval s hůlkami v nose, zatímco visel ze stropního rámu za jednu nohu. A Ting Ting se k jeho zpěvu přidala tak nadšeně, že spadla ze židle. Saké umí divy.

Herk na ni zašermoval prstem. „Říkala jsi, že nesnášíš country!"

Povzdechla si. „Nepamatuju si, že bychom se někdy bavili o hudbě," řekla zlehka a odbočila do levého pruhu.

Herk něco nesrozumitelného zamumlal, a pak vytáhl z kapsy mobil. Nechala ho být. Nemělo to cenu. Pořád si myslel, že k němu byla přidělená za trest. A aby ho hlídala. Jeho malé sabotáže byly spíš zábavné než nepříjemné, zvlášť když většinu z nich dokázala předvídat. Herkules totiž dovedl být stejně nenápadný, jako blázen ověšený zvonečky. A když odposlouchával cizí hovory, nezvládl ani ovládat svůj obličej. Někdy se divila, kde ty lidi tajná služba bere. Musela ale uznat, že fyzické testy měl nejlepší, co kdy viděla. Jenže bohužel, když se stála fronta na chytrost, asi si dával pátý nášup síly. Nebo mu zapomněli přimíchat do toho séra, co mu určitě píchli, i něco na mozek.

Přijeli do Dubový. Stará ulice s alejí ještě starších stromů byla plná policejních aut. Když parkovala, zahlédla i dvě sanitky a auto koronera. Vylezli ven a vydali se hledat šéfa.

Mulan zrovna podlézala policejní pásku, když Herk zavolal: „LeFou!"

V autě s otevřenými dveřmi seděl menší obtloustlý mužík s laptopem na klíně. Otočil se na ně a mávnutím je přivolal k sobě.

„Agentko Fa, Herkule, šéf vás chce uvnitř," řekl a ukázal rukou ke vchodovým dveřím. „Předtím se ale stavte u Seba, budete potřebovat kombinézy a návleky. A vemte si pytlík na zvracení."

Herk se nevesele ušklíbl. „LeFou, po stý – jsem Herk. Už někdo ohodil důkazy?"

LeFou zavrtěl hlavou. „Ještě ne."

„Byls tam? Jak blbý to je?"

Zase zavrtěl hlavou, a najednou byl o něco bledší. „Šéf mi řekl, abych zůstal tady a prošel záznamy z kamer. Mají tam jít jen ti, co opravdu musí."

Mulan se pomalu nadechla a vydechla. Některý dny zkrátka stojí za houby.

Herk hvízdl. „Jestli řekl tohle, musí to být vážně síla."

Počítačový génius chmurně přikývl. „Viděl jsem pár fotek. Jsou to jatka."

„Čím dřív půjdeme, tím dřív to budeme mít za sebou," řekla a snažila se znít jistě. Zabitý člověk je jedna věc, zmasakrovaný něco úplně jiného.

„Ještě něco, na co bychom se měli připravit?" zeptal se ho Herk.

„Dvě těla. Jedno ženské, napůl rozporcované. Druhé je toho kanibala. Vyvrhnutý jako zvíře. Sladký říká, že to vypadá na profesionální práci."

Mulan stiskla rty. „Nějací svědci?"

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Zatím ne. Dostali jsme zprávu, že zavražděná měla vnučku, čtrnáct let, která ji měla dneska navštívit. Už ji hledáme."

„Kurva," zaklel Herk.

„Jo, líp bych to neřek'."

Nevesele plácla do kapoty. Zadunělo to. „Tak jdeme, nemá cenu to oddalovat."

LeFou je zastavil a podal jim foťák. „Kdybyste něco našli," dodal pochmurně.

Herk jen souhlasně zamručel, vzal si ho a vydal se k Sebastianovi, kde vyfasovali ochranné oblečení, návleky na boty a rukavice. Beze slova dal každému do ruky papírový pytlík a poslal je k domu.

Před dveřmi na ně čekal šéf. Jakmile je viděl, kývl na ně, típl cigaretu a vlezl dovnitř.

Mulan si s Herkem vyměnila pohled. Každý věděl, že už skoro dva roky nekouřil.

Když vstoupili do bytu, vypadalo všechno na první pohled normálně.

Šéf je vedl do koupelny, kde už byl doktor Sladký. Byla kupodivu celkem čistá, pokud se nepočítala vana plná krve, orgánů, střev a mužského těla. Nikde žádné velké cákance nebo kaluž.

„Co pro mě máš nového?" zeptal se Sladkého šéf.

Sladký se podíval na Mulan s Herkem. Svým hlubokým hlasem spustil: „Jak jsem ti už říkal, jedná se o práci profesionála. Možná pracuje v masném průmyslu. Nevypadá to na práci doktora, ale řezníka. Je to praktický člověk. Přenesl tělo do vany, aby neudělal nepořádek. Kdyby tady slezina neucpala odpad, všechna krev by odtekla. I tak bude úklid v porovnání s kuchyní hračka."

„Co bylo příčinnou smrti?" zeptala se Mulan.

Sladký zvedl prst. „Výborná otázka. Zdá se, že mu byl zlomen vaz. S jistotou to ale budu vědět, až když ho budu mít na stole."

„Ještě něco?" zeptal se ho šéf.

„Na rameni má tetování. Je vidět jen z části, ale vypadá to na vlka a nějaké stylizované písmeno. Možná C, G, O nebo G."

„Grimmové?" Herk zněl, jako by se bál zeptat.

Sladký pokýval hlavou. „Je to možné. Ale s jistotou to budu vědět, až ho odsud dostanu a umyju."

Šéf přikývl. „Už přijeli technici s tím vybavením, co jsi chtěl. Až budeme hotoví i vedle, můžeme to tady zabalit a odvést."

Doktor stiskl rty. „Pošlu pro ně. Vzorky už mám odebrané, tak to bude rychlé. Přejdeme do kuchyně?"

Když vcházeli do kuchyně, Herk a Sladký se museli ve dveřích sehnout. Byli zajímavá dvojice. Oba vypadali jako drsňáci, kteří by se mohli porvat v hospodě. Blonďatý hejsek a černoch s rukama jak lopaty.

Koupelna byla v podstatě výkvět čistoty. Kuchyň, původně plná vyšívaných utěrek a deček, dekoračních talířů a fotek rodiny, teď vypadala jako z hororu. Všude byla krev. Na stropu, na stěnách, na podlaze. Igelit na podlaze byl úplně k ničemu. Na stole leželo ženské tělo. Starší paní, zhruba sedmdesát let. Měla růžovou trvalou, částečně zbrocenou krví. Její hlava byla jediná v celku.

„Jak můžete vidět. Oproti tělu v koupelně je dost neprofesionálně vykuchané. Vrah sice věděl, co dělá, ale ve vedení řezů nemá stejný cvik. Oběť zemřela zhruba před šesti až osmi hodinami. Převoz nám vrah paradoxně usnadnil, orgány jsou rozdělené v plastových pytlíkách a označené. Ty jsou v tamhleté přenosné ledničce."

Mulan ji otevřela a jeden popsaný pytlík přečetla nahlas: „Bábi. Třetího dubna. Dva devatenáct."

„Zdá se, že si dělal zásobu," poznamenal Herk slabě.

Zněl přesně, jak se Mulan cítila. Tohle byl hnus.

„Grimmy nesnáším," řekl Herk. „Jsou nejhorší."

Mulan s ním musela souhlasit. „Kde všechny ty cvoky berou? Tohle už je několikátý případ. A pokaždé to je někdo jiný. Stejně krvavé, ale jiný způsob."

„Ještě nevíme s jistotou, že jsou to oni," zarazil je šéf. Povzdechl si. „Ale máte pravdu, všechno na to odkazuje. Andersen je ve vězení a členové jeho gangu jsou buď mrtví nebo za mřížemi."

„Co Wildovci?" zeptala se Mulan.

Sladký zavrtěl hlavou. „Neodpovídá to jejich práci. Věnují se sociálním nepravostem. Chudoba, hlad, samota, zrada, nešťastná láska… Loupeže, čisté práce. Přerozdělení majetku a podobně. V podstatě jsou to poetové. Bohatým berou a chudým dávaj. Tohle," ohrnul rty, „to je prostě zrůdnost."

„Dokud nemáme dost důkazů, nemá to cenu řešit. Mulan, Herkule, dejte se do toho. Zkontrolujte hlavně ložnici. Já se jdu podívat, jestli LeFou už našel nějakou dobrou kameru."

Mulan s Herkem přikývli a dali se do práce. Kontrolovali zásuvky, koberce, skříně. Podávali si foťák vždycky, když něco vypadalo aspoň trochu slibně. V ložnici našli na podlaze u radiátoru přeseknuté lano a za postelí dívčí červenou bundu. Všude kolem postele byly rozházené polštáře. Věci ze stolků se válely na zemi a přikrývka byla podezřele ustlaná. Záclony se u pootevřeného okna vlnily.

„Tady asi držel tu holku," řekl Herk a uhnul Mulan ze záběru.

Přikývla a vyfotila celou místnost. „Vypadá to tak." Pak zblízka i pootevřené okno a lano.

Herk mezitím přešel k posteli. „Takže buď ji ten cvok, co vykuchal toho chlapa, vzal s sebou, nebo utekla."

„Jo," přikývla. „Na pohřešovaných už na tom určitě dělají."

„Hmm..." Herk natáhl ruku pro foťák a když mu ho podala, vyfotil postel, noční stolky i předměty na zemi ze všech možných úhlů. Pak opatrně odsunul přikrývku.

Matrace byla pomočená a bylo na ní trochu krve.

Herk to vyfotil a Mulan ještě s baterkou zkontrolovala všechna zákoutí, kam by se mohlo něco zakutálet.

Pod radiátorem našla na stěně růžově naspaný vzkaz. Leskl se. Musela dát hlavu těsně k zemi, aby ho viděla. „Herku, foťák."

„Co máš?"

Polkla a přečetla to nahlas: _„Jsem Blanka Kabátová. 14. Zabil babi. Mně taky. Asi 180, starý, šedivohnědý. Říká si Vlk. Mami, tati, mám vás ráda. B."_

Podal jí foťák. „Čím to napsala?"

„Vypadá to na lesk na rty."

„Šikovná. A statečná." Pak zprudka vydechl. „Doprdele, já Grimmy fakt nesnáším."

„Jo, to já taky." Vyfotila to. Nesmí si to připouštět. Teď není čas být emocionální. To může večer, až bude se Shangem. Zvedla se a rozhlédla se. Herk měl skelné oči a hodně naštvaný výraz. Ale nebylo tu nic, co by jim prozradilo, kde je Blanka teď.

„Pojď jdeme," řekla vyrovnaným tónem. „Tady už to máme všechno."

Přikývl a strnule ji následoval ven.

LeFou měl větší štěstí než oni. Ukázal jim a šéfovi černobílý záběr, kde šel chlap v doprovodu mladé holky. Ta se ho držela za cíp kabátu se spoustou kapes. Vypadalo to, že šla dobrovolně. Ale taky, že je v šoku. Měl těžké boty, pracovní kalhoty a sluneční brýle. „Je to o ulici dál. Poznáváte toho chlapa?"

Šéf s Herkem přikývli. „Hajný."

„Hajný?" zeptala se Mulan.

„Jo," přikývl Herk. „Kdyby to bylo barevně, bude v zeleným."

„Vzal zákon do vlastních rukou," řekl šéf. „To, na co prý nestačíme. Ale pořád je to zločinec."

Podívala se na vážně se tvářící dívku. „Co udělá s ní?"

„Uvidíme. Dětem neubližuje. Zavoláme do všech nemocnic a záchranných domů, třeba ji tam nechá," navrhl Herk.

Šéf nakrčil nos. „Udělejte to, ale bojím se, že po případu _Sněhurka_ už to není jistý."

„Co je případ _Sněhurka_?"

„Týraná holka utekla." Povzdechl si šéf. „Psychopatická macecha vedla nelegální obchody, nejspíš zařídila vraždu svého muže. Na to nemáme důkazy. A svou nevlastní dceru našla v ochraně svědků a pokusila se ji zabít. Hajný to nevzal dobře. S macechami má problém obecně."

„Já se mu nedivím. Kdyby ex nechala unést moje děcka, a tím se pokusila zachránit náš vztah, taky bych měl problém," prohlásil Herk.

Podívala se znovu na muže na obrazovce. „Hajný má děti?"

Všichni tři muži přikývli.

Lefou se pustil do vysvětlování. „Kluka a holku. Moc o nich teď nevíme. Zabili své únosce a podařilo se jim dostat domů. Po půl roce. V té době byl ještě Hajný slušný chlap a snažil se je najít. Teď už by měly být skoro dospělé. Jenže se po nich slehla zem a z Hajného se stal samozvaný domobranec."

Mulan zakroutila hlavou. „Co je to sakra s tímhle městem?"

„To kdybychom věděli," řekl šéf.

„Já myslím, že je to jasný. Bůh je sadistickej sráč, co se v tomhle vyžívá." Herk si odplivl. „Nemá co dělat, a tak vymýšlí kraviny a baví se na náš účet."

LeFou přikývl. „Zdrogovaná ženská, co si myslí, že je víla. Bláznivka, co má strach z potopy světa nebo chlap, co si myslí, že po něm lezou mravenci. Vyloženě se nudí."

„No a my se rozhodně nudit nebudeme. Sbalte to tu a jedeme. Musíme najít Blanku."

„Ano šéfe," zamumlali všichni a rychle se dali do práce.


End file.
